Ichi-neko
by Chinumi
Summary: C'est une petite histoire où Ichigo se réveille un matin avec des attributs de chat, et ayant beaucoup rapetissé. Humour et IchiRuki.
1. Prologue

**Hi ^^**  
 **Ceci est ma première fiction sur Bleach. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : Bleach et tout le reste appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Urahara Kisuke, ancien capitaine du Gotei 13, commerçant dans le monde réel et sûrement un peu savant fou, regarda son ancien élève se lever et partir en faisant un signe de la main. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se demanda combien de temps il lui resterait à vivre, quand Ichigo Kurosaki découvrirait ce qu'il était devenu. Il observa le corps du roux, qui était resté assis face à lui, sans vie, pendant que l'âme de son propriétaire repartait chez lui, quelques attributs anormaux ayant commencé à pousser sur sa tête, et dans le bas de son dos.


	2. Chapter 1

**Le prologue étant très court, je poste tout de suite le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le réveil d'Ichigo Kurosaki sonnait depuis environ cinq minutes quand Rukia se décida à ouvrir la porte de son placard d'un geste brusque.

\- Ichigo ! Éteins ton réveil, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Mais il n'y avait personne dans le lit d'Ichigo. Elle regarda partout dans la pièce avant de sauter hors de son lit et d'aller éteindre le réveil elle-même.

 _« Il s'est levé avant l'heure ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre, »_ s'étonna-t-elle intérieurement.

Un petit couinement parvint à ses oreilles et elle se tourna vers l'origine du bruit : le lit d'Ichigo. Elle s'approcha prudemment et souleva lentement le bord de la couverture pour y découvrir un petit être pas plus grand qu'un chaton, qui lui fit pousser un hurlement strident quand l'animal leva son regard ambré vers elle. Rukia entendit vaguement des bruits au rez-de-chaussée mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, et s'approcha un peu plus du petit être qui se trouvait là.

\- Ichigo ?!  
\- Ouais…  
\- Oh !

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se pinça, mais devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Ichigo était bien là, devant elle. L'étonnement passé, elle souleva le mini Ichigo dans ses mains avec l'air qu'elle avait quand elle tombait sur quelque chose de mignon.

\- Ce que t'es chou ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Lâche-moi ! Je ne suis pas Chappy !

La porte s'ouvrit sur ces paroles et la famille Kurosaki entra dans la chambre.

\- Rukia-chan ? Pourquoi as-tu hurlé ? demanda Isshin Kurosaki en s'arrêtant près d'elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
\- C'est moi, abruti ! répondit la peluche.  
\- Ichigo ?!

Karin prit Ichigo des mains de Rukia et l'observa sous toutes les coutures avant qu'il n'essaye soudain de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, mais la shinigami le rattrapa et le garda dans ses bras.

\- Calme-toi, tu veux.  
\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! s'énerva Ichigo. Regarde-moi, je ressemble à un chat !

En effet, Ichigo avait rapetissé jusqu'à avoir une taille d'environ vingt à vingt-cinq centimètres, guère plus d'après la rapide évaluation de Rukia, des oreilles de chat dépassaient de sa chevelure rousse et il avait également une queue touffue de la même couleur, qui sortait de son shihakusho.

\- Mais… intervint Yuzu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Ichi-nii ?  
\- Tu ne le vois pas ? s'étonna Isshin.

Elle lui répondit non de la tête.

\- Je t'expliquerai après, Yuzu-chan.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de trouver une solution pour me rendre mon apparence normale, espèce de père indigne !

Ce à quoi le père indigne répondit en riant à gorge déployée, puis sortit un appareil photo d'ils ne savaient où et immortalisa l'instant.

\- Attends que j'aie retrouvé ma taille normale et je te colle une raclée ! menaça Ichigo.  
\- Mais oui, mais oui ! ricana encore son père. Du coup, je me demande si tu apparaîtras sur la photo, vu que Yuzu ne te voit pas.

Il s'apprêtait à vérifier sur l'écran de son appareil lorsqu'Ichigo s'échappa des mains de sa shinigami préférée, bondit sur son père en sortant des griffes de ses doigts, et faisant quatre belles marques de griffures sur le visage d'Isshin.

\- Arrête Ichigo ! s'écria Rukia en le reprenant dans ses bras.  
\- C'est de sa faute ! Y'a intérêt à ce que t'y sois pour rien là-dedans ! ajouta-t-il en direction de son père. Franchement…  
\- Masakiiiii ! chouina Isshin en sortant une photo de sa défunte femme de sa poche. Regarde ce que ton ingrat de fils m'a fait !  
\- Le voilà reparti dans son délire, intervint Karin. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé Ichi-nii ?  
\- Non, je me suis réveillé comme ça, ce matin, expliqua-t-il en détournant le regard.

Il grimpa sur l'épaule de Rukia, attendant avec espoir que quelqu'un ait une solution pour le sortir de là.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Kisuke, il trouvera sûrement quelque chose pour te rendre ton apparence, réfléchit Isshin.  
\- Pas question ! refusa Ichigo.  
\- Alors on a plus qu'à aller voir le capitaine Kurotsuchi, proposa Rukia, il sera ravi, j'en suis certaine !

Ichigo blanchit en pensant à la cage dans laquelle le mettrait sûrement ce savant fou. Non, c'était encore plus hors de question.

\- Allons voir Urahara-san, capitula-t-il finalement, ne voulant surtout pas voir le sourire triomphant de Rukia.  
\- Venez prendre un petit-déjeuner avant, dit Isshin.  
\- Je m'habille et je vous suis, leur dit Rukia en regardant le petit Ichigo sauter par terre puis grimper sur les mains de Karin.

Il devait avoir encore plus de détente sous cette forme. Le petit-déjeuner fut un moment éprouvant pour Ichigo. Il écouta d'abord son père expliquer la situation à Yuzu, entre deux crises de fou rire. Celle-ci, qui ne le voyait toujours pas, avait failli poser une casserole chaude sur sa tête. Son père lui avait proposé du lait dans une soucoupe, Karin avait mangé sa part, quand à Rukia, elle le prenait vraiment pour une peluche et ne cessait de vouloir lui caresser la tête. En parlant de peluche d'ailleurs, Kon avait fait un vol plané alors qu'il s'était moqué d'Ichigo quand il l'avait vu à son réveil. Il restait quand même un peu de forces au rouquin pour flanquer une raclée à cet idiot à tête de lion. Mais son calvaire n'était pas fini. Isshin leur avait annoncé qu'ils devaient quand même aller au lycée.

\- Pourquoi faire ?!  
\- Ichigo, même si tu es dans cette… forme, tu pourras suivre en cours. De toute façon, les humains ne te verront pas.  
\- Je m'en fous ! Je veux qu'on me rende mon apparence !  
\- Tais-toi Ichigo, on ira le voir après les cours, lui dit Rukia.  
\- Oui, nee-san ! répondit-il, imitant Kon.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et sortit de la maison des Kurosaki pour se diriger vers le lycée. Le calvaire d'Ichi-neko recommença. Ils rencontrèrent Ishida sur le chemin et celui-ci se pencha sur lui en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Ku… Kurosaki ?!  
\- Un mot de plus et je te refais le portrait ! menaça Ichigo en sortant une unique griffe et la pointant vers le Quincy.  
\- Attends… je dois avoir une aiguille qui devrait faire l'affaire pour un duel à ta taille, ricana Ishida.  
\- Enfoiré…  
\- Kuchiki-san ! Ishida-kun ! les appela Inoue en arrivant près d'eux, accompagnée de Sado. Kurosaki-kun n'est pas avec vous ?

Elle remarqua ensuite Ichigo et mit une petite minute à réagir. Sado approcha son visage de l'épaule de Rukia sur laquelle était perché son ami.

\- Chad, ne dit rien surtout, grogna le neko.  
\- Hum...

Il se recula et leur tourna le dos, en même temps qu'Ishida. Ichigo vit leurs épaules bouger et il se renfrogna.

\- Arrêtez vos conneries, maintenant, c'est pas drôle !  
\- Kurosaki-kun… murmura Inoue.

Ichigo la regarda et il eut peur. Elle avait des cœurs dans les yeux et de la bave au bord des lèvres.

\- Rukia, sauve-moi ! supplia-t-il en se cachant dans sa nuque, sous ses cheveux.  
\- Ichigo, tu me chatouilles, arrête ! rit-elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle, et lui caressa la tête comme elle l'aurait fait avec un chat. D'abord énervé par son geste, Ichigo dut ensuite s'empêcher de ronronner. C'est que c'était agréable et il risquait fort de s'y habituer. En arrivant en cours, heureusement, personne d'autre ne le vit. Sauf peut-être Tatsuki qui lui jeta un regard étonné, mais elle ne lui parla même pas. Bénie soit-elle. Ichigo fut ensuite soulagé que ses autres amis, et surtout Keigo, ne le voient pas. Il resta assis sur un coin de la table de Rukia pendant une journée horriblement longue. Celle-ci, qui n'était pas intéressée par les cours, passa son temps à lui caresser la tête ou à lui envoyer une petite bille pour qu'il joue avec.

\- T'as pas fini ?! hurla le mini Ichigo. Je ne suis pas un chat !

Heureusement, personne à part ses amis ne l'entendait et Rukia rit sous cape. Son seul répit fut la pause-déjeuner, qu'il passa allongé sur les cuisses de la Shinigami. Enroulé sur lui-même, son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il ferait à celui qui oserait ne serait-ce que prononcer son prénom. Puis vint enfin le départ pour la boutique d'Urahara. Les deux restèrent pétrifiés devant la devanture, une pancarte indiquant que la boutique était fermée pour congés.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien lu ?! Il est fermé pour une durée indéterminée ?! Où c'est qu'il est parti cet enfoiré ?! s'énerva Ichigo en allant gratter à la porte. Ouvre !

Il frappa la porte de ses petits poings, mais personne ne risquait de l'entendre. Rukia s'accroupit à côté de lui et passa une main sur la tête d'Ichigo entre les deux oreilles. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, l'air inquiet et un regard à la faire fondre, comme celui du chat Potté.

\- T'en fais pas, paysan, on trouvera une solution. Et d'ici là, tu ne veux pas aller à la Soul Society ? Peut-être que le capitaine Kurotsuchi pourra te faire retrouver ta forme humaine ?  
\- Sérieusement ? Tu me vois aller trouver ce malade ?! Non, je préfère encore garder cette forme !  
\- Tu es vraiment borné !  
\- C'est pas comme ça que tu m'aimes ? répliqua Ichi-neko en grimpant sur l'épaule de Rukia.  
\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! rougit-elle.

Ichigo lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné et sourit intérieurement. Ah bon… C'était comme ça. C'était lui d'habitude qui rougissait à ce genre de choses. Mais là, il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler et il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu dans ses paroles.

\- Hé ! Mais je viens de penser à quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de contacter Yoruichi-san ? Elle s'y connait en chat, elle !  
\- Ah oui, c'est pas bête ! Je suis étonnée Ichigo, tu n'es pas si idiot que ça pour un paysan !  
\- Oi !  
\- Et où est-ce qu'elle vit ?

Cette fois, Ichigo ne répondit pas car il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Elle ne vivrait pas avec Urahara-san ? demanda ensuite Rukia.  
\- Euh… Sérieusement ? Ces deux-là ?... Remarque, entre tarés, ils se comprennent ! Appelle-les avec ton soul pager, pour voir.  
\- Dis-donc Ichi-neko, je te trouve un peu trop directif !  
\- S'il te plait ?  
\- C'est mieux ! répondit-elle en téléphonant à Urahara.

Mais le téléphone sonna dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le répondeur. Elle laissa un message en demandant à l'ancien capitaine de la rappeler le plus vite possible, puis raccrocha.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer et de chercher une autre solution, en attendant de ses nouvelles.

Ichigo grogna et observa la boutique. Il remarqua soudain qu'une fenêtre sur le toit était ouverte et c'était vraiment trop tentant.

\- Y'a une fenêtre qui est ouverte là-haut, tu ne veux pas aller voir ce que cache Urahara ?  
\- Ca ne se fait pas !  
\- Oh oh revoilà la princesse avec ses principes !  
\- Parce que tu es du genre à faire ça, toi, bien sûr ! railla-t-elle.  
\- Non, mais j'ai bien envie d'aller voir. Allez débarrasse-toi de ton gigai et monte sur le toit !

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, n'aimant pas qu'il lui donne des ordres, et le poussa de son épaule. Ichigo atterrit par terre, sur ses quatre pattes, ou plutôt sur ses quatre mains et pieds, puis attendit Rukia qui était partie mettre son gigai à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Grimper sur le toit ne fut pas un problème et ils pénétrèrent aisément par la petite fenêtre.

\- Tu vois que ça a du bon d'être petit, parfois ! dit-elle ensuite à Ichigo. Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
\- Ben on va pas rester là, on est entrés pour fouiller, non ? lui répondit le neko en passant par la porte ouverte.

Ils étaient dans le grenier et ils descendirent à pas de loup, comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre. Ichigo bondissait de marche en marche, appréciant certains aspects de cette transformation. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait de la lumière provenant du salon d'Urahara et ils s'approchèrent après avoir échangé un regard.

\- Je sens encore le reiatsu d'Ichigo, dit la voix de Yoruichi. Même transformé en chat, il en a à revendre et ne sait pas le contrôler.  
\- Tâche d'effacer complètement le tien, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous fera quand il découvrira que c'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état. J'ai besoin de temps pour trouver comment lui rendre son apparence.  
\- Un jour, tes petites expériences vont se retourner contre toi, Kisuke !  
\- Je suis bien trop prudent pour ça.  
\- Et c'est la prudence bien sûr, qui a transformé Ichigo en chat et que tu fais comme si la boutique était fermée, évidemment !  
\- C'est justement pour qu'il ne découvre rien, que je prétends être en vacances ! Et il n'avait qu'à pas boire ce qu'il y avait dans la bouteille !

De l'autre côté du mur, Rukia tentait d'empêcher Ichigo d'aller essayer de coller une raclée à Urahara.

\- Arrête ! chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Il prendra un coup pour une pichenette avec ta taille !

Ichi-neko abandonna et elle relâcha sa prise sur lui. Il en profita pour s'extraire de ses bras et tenta d'ouvrir la porte tout seul. Les pieds et les mains posés dessus, il était presque à l'horizontale, mais il déclara bien vite forfait.

\- Je veux récupérer mon corps, râla-t-il à voix basse.  
\- Je suis désolée Ichigo, murmura Rukia qui avait de la peine pour lui. Je serai ta main vengeresse !

Il la regarda et s'empêcha de sourire. Elle était debout et brandissait son poing, un sourire rusé sur le visage. Se détachant de cette vue, il lui fit signe d'ouvrir. Lorsque la cloison fut ouverte par une Rukia triomphante, un Ichi-neko sur l'épaule, Urahara sentit la sueur perler sur ses tempes. Il plaça son éventail devant son visage pendant que Yoruichi se levait et s'approchait des intrus.

\- Ichigo ! Est-ce que tu sais que tu es adorable comme ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle en avançant sa main vers lui.  
\- Pas touche ! fit celui-ci en repoussant sa main d'un geste brusque, sans oublier de sortir ses griffes.  
\- C'est qu'il mordrait le petit chat ! ricana-t-elle.  
\- C'est lui que je vais mordre ! fit Ichigo d'un ton menaçant. Rends-moi ma forme naturelle immédiatement !

Urahara se leva, faisant face aux deux jeunes shinigamis, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Ca va être impossible pour le moment, Kurosaki-san. J'imagine que tu as entendu notre conversation avant d'entrer, alors tu le sais déjà. Il va te falloir être patient. Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, ça t'apprendra à ne pas boire n'importe quoi !  
\- Je n'ai bu que de l'eau quand j'étais ici, hier ! se défendit Ichigo. T'as qu'à pas laisser tes boissons dangereuses traîner partout, aussi ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès !  
\- Tu as une bien mauvaise opinion de moi, neko-chan !  
\- La ferme !

Rukia roula des yeux et alla s'installer confortablement au kotatsu.

\- Urahara-san, comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà au courant qu'Ichigo soit dans cet état-là, avant même qu'on ne soit venus vous voir ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Facile, quand il est parti tard la nuit dernière, il a laissé son corps ici, et j'ai remarqué que la potion agissait déjà quand j'ai vu ses oreilles sur sa tête. Il n'a dû s'en rendre compte que ce matin, j'imagine.

Ichigo resta à le regarder avec la bouche ouverte. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il était vêtu de son shihakusho.

\- Vous devriez travailler un peu plus à rendre son apparence à Ichigo, reprit Rukia après un soupir. Imaginez qu'on ait besoin de lui pour se débarrasser d'ennemis puissants et qu'il n'est pas capable de le faire ? Alors ça devient urgent.  
\- Mais j'y travaille, rassurez-vous. Je faisais une pause.  
\- Une pause vacances d'une durée indéterminée ? s'agaça Rukia. Des fois, je me demande ce que vous avez dans la tête ! Un ennemi comme Aizen serait trop content de nous faire boire cette potion à tous ! Une armée de shinigamis transformés en chats, il n'aurait aucun mal à arriver à ses fins !  
\- Oh… dit Ichigo. Je suis en train d'imaginer Kenpachi et ton frère sous la même forme que moi. Vous avez encore de cette potion, Urahara-san ?

Rukia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en ayant la même image qu'Ichigo à l'esprit. Urahara s'éclaircit la gorge et Yoruichi était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

\- Hum… En attendant que je trouve la solution à ce problème épineux, leur dit Urahara, je vous conseille de prendre votre mal en patience et de rentrer chez vous. Où as-tu laissé ton gigai, Kuchicki-san ?  
\- Il est caché dans la cour.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser là, tu vas avoir froid en le récupérant.  
\- Vous vous occupez de ma santé, maintenant ?  
\- Toujours, sourit l'ancien capitaine. Comment ne pas se préoccuper d'une aussi jolie jeune femme ? Demande à Kurosaki-san, il est tout le temps inquiet pour toi !  
\- La ferme ! hurlèrent Ichigo et Rukia en même temps.

Elle se leva et prit congé rapidement, pendant qu'Ichigo marmonnait tout un tas de paroles menaçantes envers le maître des lieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? demanda-t-il sur le chemin du retour.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas autant, je suis sûre qu'Urahara-san va trouver la solution. Et si lui ne la trouve pas, on sera obligés de faire appel au capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Ichigo cacha son visage dans ses petites mains. Il se sentait vraiment impuissant.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Une petite review si c'est le cas ? A bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir selon le cas)**  
 **Je ne pensais pas avoir beaucoup de lecteurs, mais une petite review est cependant toujours appréciée :) Je publie quand même pour les lecteurs "fantômes" qui ont peut-être apprécié ce début d'histoire ;) Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Une fois arrivés chez lui, Ichigo alla directement s'allonger sur son lit et Rukia préféra le laisser seul. Elle ne remonta dans la chambre qu'après le dîner, avec un plateau contenant de quoi le nourrir. Elle sourit en le voyant, il était tellement adorable avec ses oreilles de chat, que son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, râla Ichigo en piochant dans la nourriture qu'elle lui avait apportée.  
\- Si jamais tu ne récupères pas ton apparence, je te garderai avec moi, tu es trop mignon avec tes oreilles de chat !  
\- Pas touche ! fit Ichigo en lui donnant un coup avec sa queue. T'as pas autre chose à faire ? Des devoirs, par exemple ?!  
\- Non.

Ichigo continua son repas sans répondre, mais il fut bien vite rassasié. Il n'avait même pas fini la petite assiette que lui avait composée Yuzu avec son plat préféré. Plus tard, vautré sur son oreiller, il réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait même pas lire un bon manga, vu qu'il lui était difficile de tourner les pages et de maintenir le manga ouvert sans se tenir dessus. Alors il s'ennuyait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Rukia ?  
\- Je lis, lui répondit-elle depuis son placard.  
\- Tu ne veux pas venir lire ici ?  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte.  
\- Parce que je m'ennuie, je lirai depuis ton épaule.

Elle quitta son lit et se posta devant Ichigo.

\- On n'a pas les mêmes lectures, je te rappelle.  
\- M'en fous, ton shojo sera un très bon somnifère !  
\- Tu n'as aucun goût, paysan !

Elle s'allongea cependant sur le lit, à plat ventre et reprit sa lecture.

\- Attends, attends, j'ai pas fini ! lui dit Ichigo alors qu'elle tournait une page.  
\- Diantre, est-ce que ça plairait au paysan, finalement ?  
\- Non, non, je veux juste rien rater de cette niaiserie ! Et je te signale que ça fait des siècles qu'on ne dit plus « diantre » ! Tu peux tourner.

Rukia ne répondit pas et ils continuèrent leur lecture qui était ponctuée des ricanements d'Ichigo au fur et à mesure. Elle finit par lui donner une pichenette et il tomba sur le lit.

\- Oi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
\- C'est chiant de lire quelque chose avec un chat qui fait des commentaires désobligeants !  
\- J'ai rien dit !  
\- Tu as ricané tout le long, la prochaine fois, tu t'occuperas tout seul !

Ichigo retroussa sa lèvre et la regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Arrête de faire ça, paysan !  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?  
\- Ce regard, ne le fais plus !  
\- Il faudra que je te montre un film où il y a un chat dedans, je suis sûr que tu oublieras Chappy en moins de deux !  
\- Quel film ?  
\- Tu verras !

Ichigo sourit intérieurement et alla se planquer sous sa couette, bien vite rejoint par Rukia.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?!  
\- Tu es bien trop petit pour occuper ce grand lit et comme ça, j'aurais plus de place !  
\- Comme si le placard ne te suffisait pas, t'es toute petite !  
\- Tu veux finir ta nuit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Ichi-neko ?!  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
\- Alors tais-toi et dors ! Y'a cours demain.

Ichigo se mit à bouder dans un coin du lit et se roula en boule sur lui-même. Il était devenu très souple depuis qu'il avait ce corps. Quand il entendit la respiration paisible de Rukia qui dormait, il grimpa sur l'oreiller et la regarda. Elle avait l'air bien plus gentil quand elle dormait. Il alla ensuite se planquer sous la couette car il avait froid. Plus souple oui, mais il était devenu frileux aussi !

Le lendemain, son père entra dans la chambre pour un de ses réveils matinaux musclés.

\- Ichigoooooo ! hurla-t-il, mais il se rendit compte que c'était Rukia qui allait profiter de son coup de pied.

Heureusement, elle était vive et Isshin finit sa course sur le mur d'en face. Rukia, debout sur le lit, blanchit.

\- Désolée, Kurosaki-san ! J'ai agi instinctivement !  
\- C'est pas grave, j'avais presque oublié qu'Ichigo était tout petit maintenant, répondit Isshin en frottant son dos endolori.

Ichigo releva les oreilles. Il n'avait pas bougé et il sourit en regardant son père.

\- Rukia, dit-il, je te trouve de plus en plus… intéressante !  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! questionna-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.  
\- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit. J'ai faim !  
\- Ah j'étais venu vous dire que le petit-déjeuner était prêt, leur dit Isshin.

Ichigo bondit du lit et grimpa sur l'épaule de son père qui sortait de sa chambre.

\- Est-ce que Urahara-san a téléphoné ? interrogea-t-il avec espoir.  
\- Non, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il ait la solution tout de suite.  
\- Je vais lui faire manger son bob quand je serai redevenu normal ! Et ne rigole pas, espèce de père indigne ! ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.  
\- Te fatigue pas, tes coups sont comme des caresses, Ichigo. Malgré tout, je vais aller voir si je peux aider Kisuke, même si je ne pense pas lui être d'une grande utilité.

Ichigo baissa les oreilles en signe de désespoir, mais retrouva un peu le sourire quand il s'assit sur la table.

\- Ichi-nii est là ? demanda Yuzu à son père.  
\- Sur la table, juste là, répondit Isshin en tapotant la tête de son fils.  
\- Arrête ça !

Yuzu s'approcha un peu, se demandant où pouvait bien être son frère. Elle passa un doigt à travers le corps d'Ichigo sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Dis-lui qu'elle arrête de faire ça, c'est désagréable ! fit celui-ci en partant loin de sa sœur, à l'autre bout de la table.  
\- Désolée Ichi-nii, j'espère que je pourrais bientôt te voir à nouveau !  
\- J'espère aussi, petite sœur !

Rukia arriva ensuite et dit une fois assise :

\- Ichi-neko, il faudrait peut-être voir à te laver, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Je vais me noyer sous la douche !  
\- On va te mettre dans une casserole, ça devrait faire l'affaire ! ricana son père.  
\- J'aimerais bien vous voir à ma place, râla Ichigo. Méfiez-vous de ce que vous boirez dorénavant !

Ils ne prirent pas du tout la menace au sérieux, mais Isshin jeta quand même un regard soupçonneux à son bol de thé, ce qui fit bien rire Ichigo. Après que son père se soit vengé en le plaçant dans une bassine d'eau chaude, le roux pensa qu'il n'était jamais tombé aussi bas. Le voilà qui devait se laver dans une bassine plus grande que lui. Puis il promit ensuite à son père la raclée du siècle, quand celui-ci se pointa avec un sèche-cheveux pour l'aider à se sécher. Ils partirent ensuite en cours et à la pause-déjeuner, Ishida lui offrit un mini zanpakuto à sa taille. Parce qu'évidemment, il avait déjà remarqué qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir de shinigami.

\- Je vais tous vous mettre une raclée quand je serai redevenu normal !  
\- Vous avez vu Urahara-san ? demanda Sado. Il va pouvoir le faire redevenir lui-même ?  
\- Chad, tu peux me parler directement, tu sais, je suis là ! râla le neko en pointant un doigt vers son ami.  
\- Désolé, s'excusa Sado. Et donc, des nouvelles ?  
\- On attend, répondit Rukia en donnant un peu de son jus de fruits à Ichigo.  
\- Il va peut-être rester comme ça, dit Ishida, je te confectionnerai plein de petits vêtements, dit-il encore le plus sérieusement possible.

Ichigo se jeta sur lui mais le Quincy le fit voler d'une pichenette, alors il alla bouder dans un coin du toit où ils se trouvaient.

\- Arrête de faire la tête, paysan ! lui dit Rukia après l'avoir rejoint. Ishida n'est pas méchant et tu sais bien qu'on ne te laissera pas rester ainsi définitivement !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et plaqua un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, entre ses deux oreilles, puis le caressa doucement.

\- Rukia… Arrête de faire ça, j'ai envie de ronronner ! Je crois que je suis en train de me transformer en vrai chat ! Je veux mourir, donne-moi le coup de grâce avec ça !

Il lui tendit le zanpakuto que lui avait offert Ishida.

\- Idiot ! rit-elle. Avec qui je vais me chamailler si tu meurs ?  
\- Tu trouveras bien un autre idiot.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en trouver un autre, crétin !  
\- Je suis sûr que je te manquerais si je venais à disparaître, en fait ! fit remarquer Ichigo.  
\- Evidemment, même si tu es un idiot de paysan, qui fonce toujours sans réfléchir, oui, tu me manquerais !

Ichigo soupira fortement, regrettant de plus en plus de ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste, ça ne te ressemble pas, Ichi-neko !  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'affrontais un ennemi, je suis une moitié de chat ! Alors oui, je suis défaitiste !  
\- Ça fait à peine deux jours, sois patient. Je suis sûre qu'Urahara-san va trouver une solution.

Elle retourna près des autres et Ichigo resta muet tout le reste de la pause-déjeuner. Perché sur l'épaule de son amie, il en profita pour respirer son parfum sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il aurait pu s'enivrer avec, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son autre amie, Inoue. Le soul pager de Rukia se mit soudain à sonner et Ichigo releva les oreilles pendant qu'elle le consultait.

\- Un Hollow ? questionna Sado, déjà debout pour l'aider.  
\- Oui, viens avec moi !  
\- Hé ! Et moi ?! fit Ichigo.  
\- Tu restes là et tu surveilles mon gigai !  
\- Pas question !

Déjà prête, Rukia s'énerva quand elle remarqua qu'Ichi-neko était toujours perché sur son épaule. Elle le déposa lorsqu'ils furent en vue du Hollow et lui conseilla de ne pas bouger. Elle et Sado ne mirent pas longtemps à s'en débarrasser et revinrent chercher un Ichigo, les oreilles et la queue basse. Il manquait d'action et aurait bien voulu s'occuper lui-même du Hollow.

\- Fais pas cette tête, Ichi-neko ! lui dit Rukia en lui collant une pichenette.  
\- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il en frottant son front. Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si une fois mon apparence normale reprise, on se rend compte que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs de shinigami ?  
\- Alors je te transpercerai à nouveau avec un zanpakuto, lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Mais il n'y a pas de raison que tu perdes tes pouvoirs.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré que tu veuilles me transpercer avec un zanpakuto !

Il la regarda rire en grimpant sur ses mains puis reprit sa place sur son épaule. Ils retournèrent ensuite au lycée, avec Sado sur leurs pas, qui était aussi silencieux que d'habitude. Après une après-midi ennuyeuse, ils rentrèrent à la clinique Kurosaki et furent accueillis par un Isshin aussi en forme que d'habitude.

\- C'est le week-end, Ichigoooooooo !

Ichi-neko évita son poing et bondit sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Non mais, tu vas finir par me tuer si tu continues, espèce de timbré !  
\- Masakiiiiiiiiii ! hurla Isshin en se collant au poster de sa défunte femme. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas ici pour donner de l'éducation à ton ingrat de fils ? Je vais l'échanger !  
\- Tsss… Tu ne trouveras pas meilleur fils que moi ! Toujours pas de nouvelles de Urahara-san ?

Isshin reprit son sérieux et secoua la tête négativement, pour le plus grand malheur de son fils aîné.

\- Plus jamais, je ne boirai ou mangerai quelque chose chez Urahara-san, même si je dois en mourir !

Ichigo prit une pomme dans la corbeille qui se trouvait devant lui, ce qui lui rappela un manga qu'il avait lu il y a peu de temps. Il avait l'impression de porter un poids plus lourd que lui, même s'il n'en était rien. Plantant ses dents sur la pomme, il se rendit compte que son père et Rukia le regardaient en s'empêchant de rire.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?! s'agaça-t-il.  
\- Moi, je te trouve tellement mignon, je pourrais passer ma journée à te regarder essayer de te débrouiller tout seul ! répondit Rukia.  
\- Et moi, tu me fais bien rire, fiston !

Ichigo les gratifia d'un regard meurtrier et croqua de nouveau dans la pomme. Plus tard, il se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre, toujours sur l'épaule de la shinigami, en train de lire la suite de son manga.

\- Pfff… dit-il quand elle eut refermé le livre. Même moi, je me serais déjà aperçu que j'étais amoureux de la fille. Ce truc est d'un niais ! Comment peux-tu continuer de lire ça ?!  
\- Tu n'es pas romantique pour un sou, Ichi-neko !  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le romantisme, c'est du bon sens ! Tu es vieille, non ? Tu ne…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Rukia l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il termina par terre, la tête en bas.

\- Comment ça, je suis vieille ?! hurla-t-elle.

Elle blanchit, se disant qu'elle y avait été un peu trop fort quand elle remarqua qu'il ne se relevait pas.

\- Ichigo ? l'appela-t-elle en le soulevant dans ses bras. Je suis désolée, c'est tellement habituel de te frapper !  
\- Je suis tout petit, fragile et je suis une moitié de chat, je te rappelle !  
\- Pardon !

Elle l'emporta avec elle et le posa délicatement sur le lit.

\- Rien de cassé ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
\- Non, c'est juste ma fierté qui vient d'en prendre un coup ! répondit-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air de souffrir ?!  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il joue la comédie ! intervint Kon depuis l'armoire où il avait été enfermé. Nee-san, fais-moi sortir !  
\- La ferme ! dirent les deux autres en même temps.  
\- Je dois avoir une côté fêlée, se plaignit ensuite Ichigo.  
\- Mais non, je suis sure que ce n'est rien ! rougit-elle.  
\- Tu as trop de forces pour une fille, non ?  
\- Tais-toi, Ichigo !

Celui-ci n'ajouta rien, la trouvant mignonne quand elle rougissait, et il se pelotonna sur son lit. Il la regarda ensuite sortir pour se changer et elle revint vêtue d'un pyjama emprunté à Yuzu.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit Ichigo quand elle eut éteint la lumière, c'est qu'à ton âge, tu ne devrais pas être encore ébahie par ce genre d'histoires, si ? Tu dois bien avoir une certaine… expérience ?

\- La ferme, Ichigo ! Je n'ai pas d'expérience, et je veux une histoire comme celle-là. Etre le centre de l'univers d'une personne, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?  
\- Si tu le dis…

Ichigo n'avait retenu qu'une chose : elle n'avait pas d'expérience. Même s'il n'en avait pas non plus, il était loin de croire à ce genre d'histoires. C'était peut-être juste parce qu'il était un gars.

\- Je croyais que les shinigamis ne devaient pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments et qu'ils étaient un frein à leur devoir ?  
\- C'est le cas, j'ai dû passer trop de temps dans ce monde.

Elle se mit sur le côté et trouva la tête de son ami, qu'elle caressa.

\- Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un chat, râla Ichigo juste pour la forme.  
\- Je sais. Est-ce que tu crois que l'amour, l'amitié et la famille sont des freins à ton travail de shinigami ?  
\- Parfois, ça peut être un frein oui, mais en fait, je pense que ça me rend plus fort, au contraire.

Elle sourit dans l'obscurité et s'endormit une main posée sur la tête de son ami.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu ^^ A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour :)**  
 **Après la grosse déception de la fin du manga Bleach, je continue de publier cette toute petite fiction. Merci à ceux qui me suivent. Et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla enserré dans les bras de sa shinigami, le visage plaqué contre sa poitrine et il n'arrivait pas à se retirer de sa poigne. Elle n'allait pas aimer ça.

\- Rukia ? Réveille-toi et lâche-moi, tu serres trop fort et j'arrive pas à sortir de tes bras ! hurla-t-il d'une voix étouffée.  
\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama celle-ci après avoir ouvert les yeux. Pervers !

Elle le repoussa loin d'elle, manquant de tomber du lit. Ichigo se redressa, et la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- D'où je suis un pervers ? C'est toi qui m'as pris en otage !  
\- Menteur ! Je retournerai dormir dans le placard la nuit prochaine !  
\- Vraiment ? C'est dommage, j'aimais bien qu'on dorme ensemble, dit-il en sautant du lit.

La porte étant entrouverte, il sortit aisément avant de se prendre un coup et descendit l'escalier en utilisant la rampe. Son petit tour de manège du matin. Il retrouva sa famille et quand il entendit le téléphone sonner, il attendit avec espoir de savoir si c'était Urahara avec un antidote. Rukia arriva, n'osant pas regarder son ami.

\- Kisuke veut que vous passiez au magasin, il a peut-être trouvé la solution, les informa Isshin en revenant s'installer à table.

\- « Peut-être ? » questionna Ichigo d'un ton méfiant. Comment ça « peut-être ? »  
\- Il n'est pas certain que ça fonctionnera, alors il veut que tu l'essayes.  
\- Et si je me transforme en chat définitivement ?!  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il te fera essayer un remède encore pire, le contredit son père.  
\- Est-ce que tu connais bien Urahara-san ?  
\- Tu peux avoir confiance, Ichi-Neko !

Pas du tout convaincu, Ichigo, perché sur l'épaule de Rukia, ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin Urahara.

\- Tu trembles comme une feuille, Ichigo !  
\- Tu tremblerais aussi si tu ne savais pas ce que tu allais devenir !

Une fois arrivés chez l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division, Ichigo se trouvait devant un verre contenant un liquide bleuté et n'avait vraiment pas envie de le boire. Mais alors, vraiment pas.

\- Vas-y Kurosaki-san, l'encouragea Urahara, je te promets que ça ne pourra pas être pire. On l'a testé.  
\- Je peux savoir sur qui tu l'as testé ? demanda Ichigo.  
\- Bois ! ordonna-t-il sans répondre.

Ichigo regarda de nouveau le verre puis Rukia ensuite.

\- Si je meurs, je n'aurais qu'un seul regret.  
\- Lequel ? demanda l'ancien capitaine.

Ichigo ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et prit le tout petit verre qu'on lui avait servi.

\- S'il m'arrive quelque chose, Rukia, fais-lui une tête au carré !

Elle sourit pendant qu'il buvait le liquide. Un froid intense l'envahit et il reposa le verre en toussant, remarquant à peine que tout le monde le regardait attendant qu'il reprenne enfin sa taille normale. Quand sa quinte de toux cessa, ils attendirent quelques minutes sans parler, mais au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Ichigo perdait déjà patience.

\- Ça marche pas ton truc !

Urahara se redressa et gratta sa joue, se demandant ce qui clochait.

\- Tu dois avoir un métabolisme bizarre, Kurosaki-san, dit-il finalement.  
\- Mon métabolisme est normal ! répliqua ce dernier.  
\- Peut-être qu'il faut patienter quelques heures. Je te propose d'attendre demain pour voir ce qui se passe. Si tu ne redeviens pas toi-même, je modifierai l'antidote. Mais d'abord, donne-moi ta main.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?! questionna Ichigo en le voyant se munir d'une aiguille.  
\- Donne-moi un peu de sang, ça m'aidera.

Ichigo retint un cri de douleur quand l'aiguille lui piqua le doigt. Pourtant, il n'était pas si douillet habituellement. Une fois qu'Urahara eut assez de son sang, Ichigo soupira, les épaules basses et Rukia lui caressa la tête.

\- Rentrons, Ichigo.

Il hocha la tête et grimpa sur l'épaule de la shinigami qui ne tarda pas à quitter les lieux. Ils espéraient tous les deux que l'antidote ferait effet d'ici le lendemain. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à s'endormir le soir.

\- On aurait dû récupérer ton corps, parce que si ça fonctionne, tu vas te réveiller chez Urahara, non ? demanda Rukia alors qu'il était déjà plus d'une heure du matin.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère qu'ils en prennent soin, au moins !

Ichigo, installé sur l'oreiller près de la tête de Rukia, balançait nerveusement sa queue derrière lui.

\- Tu ne devais pas retourner dormir dans ton placard ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment que je retourne dormir dans le placard ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.  
\- Non.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'ils s'endormirent. Et le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla dans la même position que la veille, à savoir, tout contre la poitrine de Rukia, qui lui paraissait bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Il arriva à s'extraire de ses bras, pestant contre Urahara car il n'avait pas récupéré sa forme humaine. Il grimpa ensuite sur le rebord de la fenêtre et rumina de sombres pensées. A son réveil, Rukia le vit et fut déçue de le voir sous sa forme d'Ichi-neko, comme elle l'appelait. Une aura noire entourait son ami et elle se sentit vraiment impuissante.

\- Ichigo ?  
\- Hum ? fit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.  
\- Je suis désolée…  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et resta là un bon moment. Son père, ainsi que Karin vinrent le voir, mais il resta d'humeur sombre toute la journée. Il ne consentit à descendre et à parler avec eux que lorsque son ventre cria famine. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre et se posta au même endroit, devant la fenêtre. Il pleuvait dehors. Comme dans son cœur.

Le lundi suivant, Rukia reçut un message de son frère qui lui demandait de rentrer. Elle avait effectivement passé beaucoup de temps à Karakura et il était temps qu'elle retourne au Seireitei. Ichigo dont l'humeur n'était déjà pas au beau fixe, se renfrogna davantage.

\- J'imagine que c'est un aller sans retour ? questionna-t-il cependant.  
\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas affronter ça tout seul, je vais aller voir mon capitaine et Nii-sama, puis je reviens ensuite.  
\- Il me porte tellement dans son cœur qu'il ne te laissera pas revenir.  
\- Peu importe, je reviendrai quand même, dit-elle d'un ton assuré

Vautré sur son lit, Ichigo soupira. Il aurait vraiment des regrets s'il restait sous cette forme.

\- Au fait, ajouta-t-elle après l'avoir observé quelques secondes, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? On pourrait en profiter pour aller voir le capitaine Kurotsuchi ?  
\- Sans façon, merci.

Rukia roula des yeux, mais préféra ne pas insister, Ichigo étant vraiment l'être le plus borné qu'elle connaissait. Avant de partir, Rukia le prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, entre ses deux oreilles.

\- Mais tu me prends vraiment pour Chappy ! râla-t-il.  
\- Idiot ! Tu préfères que je te frappe en guise d'au revoir ?  
\- Non, marmonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement.  
\- Brave petit, termina-t-elle en lui tapotant ensuite la tête.

Et elle partit. Ichigo resta vautré sur son lit, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre. Il ne voulait pas bouger jusqu'à son retour, et il l'attendrait avec encore plus d'impatience qu'il attendait de retrouver son corps.

Le lendemain matin, Karin l'emmena au lycée et le confia à Inoue. Grommelant dans sa barbe, il fut heureux quand il vit Sado et il s'échappa des bras de son amie pour se percher sur la tête de son autre ami.

\- Kurosaki-kun, tu vas rester sur la tête de Sado-kun toute la journée ? lui demanda Inoue, un peu amusée.  
\- Je ne pèse pas lourd, ça devrait aller, hein Chad ?  
\- Oui, mais ne bouge pas trop, répondit ce dernier en levant les yeux vers lui.  
\- Tu t'y habitues, Kurosaki ? le questionna Ishida.  
\- Urahara ne m'a pas rappelé, je commence à me dire que je vais rester éternellement sous cette forme. Alors faut bien que je m'habitue !

Après une journée encore plus ennuyeuse que les autres au lycée, Ichigo demanda à Sado s'il pouvait rester dormir chez lui.

\- Aucun problème, lui répondit celui-ci.

Une fois chez son ami, Ichi-neko bondit sur un fauteuil où se trouvait une manette de console de jeux.

\- Je jouerais bien, mais je sens que ça va me saouler ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils encore plus que d'habitude. Ne m'imagine surtout pas à jouer en sautillant sur la manette, Chad !

Sado le regarda, un sourire se formant sur le coin de ses lèvres, mais il était quand même inquiet pour son ami. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'état émotionnel d'Ichigo. Sans ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, il s'était déjà trouvé avec un moral très bas, mais là, ça avait l'air d'être pire. Il alluma la télévision et Ichigo remarqua que c'était le jour de l'émission de Don Kanonji.

\- Tu regardes toujours ça, Chad ? demanda Ichigo en se tournant vers lui.

Son regard devint incrédule quand il vit que Sado faisait la pose favorite de ce crétin de Don Kanonji.

\- Chad...  
\- Bwahahaha !

Ichigo sourit devant l'air de son ami. Il faisait sûrement ça pour lui changer les idées.

\- Je demanderai à tout le groupe de faire cette pose ridicule pour vous prendre en photo, quand Rukia sera rentrée…  
\- Elle revient quand ?  
\- Qui sait ? Peut-être jamais, dit-il en tournant de nouveau son regard vers la télévision. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Don Kanonji présentait sa nouvelle émission et sa nouvelle équipe de choc : les Superhéros de Karakura. Sado était aussi étonné qu'Ichigo.

\- Qu'est-ce que Karin fait dans ce groupe de dingues ?!  
\- Y'a les deux gamins qui vivent chez Urahara aussi, fit remarquer Sado.  
\- Mais eux, ils ont de grands pouvoirs, pas Karin !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle est intelligente et ce hollow qu'ils ont affronté n'avait pas l'air très puissant.  
\- Faut que j'aie une discussion avec ma sœur, fit Ichigo entre ses dents.  
\- Y'a Kon aussi, c'est la mascotte.  
\- Lui, je vais le découper en morceaux. Arracher tout ce qu'i l'intérieur de cette maudite peluche et ensuite, réduire en poussière le mod soul. Et tant que j'y suis, j'irai dire deux mots à ce médium de pacotille !

Ichigo ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête, tel un chat qui hérisserait les poils de son dos.

\- Calme-toi Ichigo, tu devrais en parler à ta sœur, surtout.  
\- Tsss… dit-il en claquant sa langue sur son palais.

Il décida qu'il en parlerait à son père et à la principale concernée, dès le lendemain. Mais ça lui faisait du bien de changer d'air quand même, il commençait à déprimer seul dans sa chambre et préférait de loin être là, avec Sado.

\- C'est pratique ça, fit-il ensuite en regardant avec intérêt une olive qu'il avait piqué dans le bol avec une griffe.

Sado sourit. L'ambiance était légère et il était sûr qu'Ichigo en avait besoin.

\- Hé Chad, regarde ! dit-il ensuite en lui montrant ses doigts munis de griffes.

Il avait piqué une olive sur chacune d'entre elles.

\- En fait, tu t'amuses bien ! lui fit remarquer son ami.  
\- J'essaye !  
\- Ne joue pas avec la nourriture, Ichi-Neko !  
\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi à m'appeler comme ça, Chad ! râla le neko en mangeant ses olives.

Finalement, ils passèrent une très bonne soirée, et Ichigo tenta même de jouer à un jeu en sautillant sur la manette. Il fut vite fatigué, mais ça les fit bien rire tous les deux.

Le lendemain, après une autre journée de cours ennuyeuse, il attendit Karin au collège où l'avait déposé Sado. Il grimpa sur son épaule mais ne lui dit rien avant qu'ils soient rentrés. Il attaqua directement une fois posé sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec cet abruti de Don Kanonji ?! explosa-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle.  
\- Tu as vu l'émission ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Evidemment ! Et enlève cette expression satisfaite de ton visage et surtout, arrête de te mettre en danger !  
\- Arrête de me prendre la tête, Ichi-nii ! Je ne l'ai fait qu'une ou deux fois et ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Isshin arriva en entendant les cris et saisit aussitôt les propos de son fils. Il n'intervint cependant pas dans leur discussion, jusqu'à ce que Karin ne claque la porte de la cuisine.

\- Elle n'écoute rien ! s'énerva encore plus Ichigo. C'est quoi ? La crise d'adolescence est arrivée ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Karin. J'étais là à chaque fois qu'elle a été confrontée à un hollow en compagnie de ce groupe, les Super Héros de Karakura. De plus, j'en ai déjà parlé avec elle.  
\- Alors, tu la surveilles ?  
\- Pour qui me prends-tu exactement, Ichi-neko ?! Il faut bien que je prenne soin de mes filles adorées !  
\- Rah arrête, j'aime vraiment pas quand tu pars dans tes délires !

Isshin n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer parce qu'ils entendirent du bruit à la porte d'entrée, comme si plusieurs personnes se bousculaient, et cherchaient à ne pas faire de bruit. C'était raté. Quelqu'un haussa la voix pour demander le silence et Ichigo reconnut immédiatement le propriétaire de cette voix froide et impassible. Puis la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un groupe d'individus dont l'un éclata d'un grand éclat de rire, et Ichigo jeta un regard meurtrier au possesseur du rire, qui n'était autre que Renji. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?! Malheureusement, il n'était pas seul et Ichigo remarqua Byakuya Kuchiki non loin de lui. Il y avait également le capitaine Hitsugaya ainsi que sa vice-capitaine Matsumoto. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils avaient fait du boucan en entrant dans la maison. Isshin regarda cette assemblée incongrue. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces gens-là viendraient un jour chez lui. Enfin, il aurait dû s'en douter avec cette manie qu'avait la Soul Society de se mêler de tout. Ichigo balança un raisin à la tête de Renji qui riait toujours, mais il ne dut pas le sentir. Ce qu'il sentit par contre, ce fut un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de Rukia.

\- C'est pas le moment Renji ! lui dit-elle.  
\- Bon sang, Rukia, t'as pas perdu la main ! répliqua le vice capitaine, plié en deux par la douleur.

Celle-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se dirigea vers Ichigo qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

\- Urahara-san n'a pas avancé ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Ça se voit, non ? râla Ichigo.

Elle lui caressa la tête et il dut s'avouer que ça lui avait manqué.

\- Ichigo ! Tu es adorable, tu sais ! s'exclama soudain Matsumoto qui s'était approchée également. Prête-le moi, Rukia !

La vice-capitaine le lui prit des mains, s'extasiant sur le fait qu'il était tout petit, mignon et qu'elle pourrait le manger, tout en le serrant contre sa voluptueuse poitrine. Ichigo ne savait pas s'il devait hurler ou profiter de l'instant.

\- Je ne suis pas une peluche ! vociféra-t-il finalement après de trop longues secondes.

Rukia, à qui le temps avait paru bien plus long avant qu'il ne hurle sur Matsumoto, le récupéra et il alla se poster sur son épaule.

\- Je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux, mais là, j'en reviens pas, reprit Hitsugaya, l'énervement l'ayant déjà gagné à la vue de cette dernière scène.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires, Toshiro !  
\- C'est « Capitaine Hitsugaya » pour toi, Kurosaki !

Byakuya s'avança à son tour et observa Ichigo, essayant de garder son sérieux, mais même pour lui, c'était difficile, bien qu'il soit conscient que la situation était épineuse.

\- Je viens bien de voir un début de sourire sur tes lèvres, Byakuya ? Alors ça, c'est une grande première ! s'exclama Ichigo. Rukia, mets une croix blanche sur le calendrier, ton frère a presque souri !  
\- Il faut toujours que tu te mettes dans les pires ennuis, Kurosaki Ichigo, finit par dire Byakuya sans tenir compte de ses paroles.  
\- C'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, mais eux, ils savent toujours où me trouver ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, d'abord ?  
\- Un peu de respect, Ichi-Neko, lui conseilla Rukia en lui tirant l'oreille.  
\- Aïe ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas une peluche !

Il retourna sur la table de la cuisine, prenant comme à son habitude une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits, puis il tourna le dos à tous ces visiteurs, n'ayant pas envie de voir le sourire moqueur de Renji.

\- Capitaine ! s'exclama tout à coup Rangiku. Ça faisait tellement longtemps !  
\- Matsumoto, répondit Isshin, les années passent et tu ne changes pas.  
\- Vous non plus, capitaine !  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je ne suis plus capitaine depuis longtemps ! Hitsugaya, toi non plus tu ne changes pas, toujours aussi sérieux !  
\- Normal, il faut que je le sois pour deux, répondit ce dernier.  
\- T'as pas grandi non plus ! s'esclaffa Isshin, ce qui eut le don d'énerver son ancien subalterne.

Ichigo regarda cet échange, ayant presque oublié que ces trois-là se connaissaient.

\- Et donc, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? demanda Isshin en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.  
\- Je suis venu me rendre compte par moi-même de la condition de ton fils, lui répondit Byakuya. Je voulais venir seul avec Rukia et Renji, mais les autres ne m'ont pas demandé mon avis pour venir. Bref, nous allons emmener ton fils voir le capitaine Kurotsuchi, étant donné qu'Urahara-san n'a rien pu faire.

Ichigo bondit sur ses pieds mais son père parla avant lui.

\- Non, il va rester ici. Quand Kisuke décidera de demander de l'aide à Kurotsuchi, alors Ichigo ira au Seireitei, mais en attendant, il restera là. D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure, ça ne devrait plus tarder.  
\- C'est vrai ? demanda Ichigo avec espoir.  
\- Oui.

Byakuya se leva de la chaise où il avait pris place, ne voulant pas contredire l'ancien capitaine.

\- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne peux que m'incliner, dit-il. On s'en va.  
\- Nii-sama, je vais rester ici, j'ai la permission du capitaine Ukitake.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je veux vérifier qu'Ichigo reprenne sa forme normale.  
\- Ah ah et en plus, Rukia est ma troisième fille, elle est la bienvenue ! intervint Isshin en passant un bras autour des épaules de la shinigami.  
\- Ta troisième fille ? répéta Byakuya qui ne devait sûrement pas comprendre ce concept. En quel honneur ?  
\- Mais parce qu'elle fait partie de la famille, bien sûr ! Hein Ichigo ?  
\- Tout à fait, répondit ce dernier en continuant de manger sa pomme. Et la famille, c'est important, n'est-ce pas Byakuya ?

Ce dernier jeta un regard acéré à Ichigo.

\- Quand apprendras-tu à utiliser les formes quand tu t'adresses à quelqu'un, Kurosaki Ichigo ?  
\- Quand tu apprendras à ne pas utiliser les formes, Byakuya Kuchiki !  
\- Euh… Ichigo, tais-toi, s'il te plait, le pria Rukia.

Byakuya soupira intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais les relations entre sa sœur et Ichigo étaient encore plus étroites qu'auparavant.

\- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, Rukia. Pense quand même à tenir ton capitaine au courant de l'avancée de cette… affaire. Allons-y.

Il tourna les talons et Matsumoto prit Rukia par l'épaule avant de lui glisser à voix basse :

\- Il est encore plus mignon comme ça, hein ? Si t'en veux pas, je le prends !  
\- Rangiku… fit Rukia entre ses dents.

La vice-capitaine se contenta de rire et adressa un signe de la main à tout le monde ainsi qu'un clin d'œil à Ichigo, qui rougit. D'ailleurs, son regard était attiré vers la superbe poitrine de la vice-capitaine.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?! s'exclama Rukia.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! répondit Ichi-neko.

 _« Ces pervers de Kon et Keigo ont déteint sur moi ! »_ pensa-t-il ensuite avec consternation.

Leurs visiteurs partis, Ichigo fut content de ne plus sentir l'écrasant Reiatsu de Byakuya.

\- Combien de temps tu vas rester ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Rukia.  
\- On verra, rien n'a été précisé.

Il hocha la tête et retourna à sa pomme, il aurait vraiment préféré que personne ne le voit sous cette forme.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura fait sourire. A bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour :) Voici la dernière partie de cette petite fiction. Merci aux followers.**

 **tituslepetitlion : merci pour ta review. on est pas mal à être déçus par la fin, mais j'imagine qu'on va s'y faire ^^ Puis les différentes hypothèses sur le net redonnent la joie sur cette fin complètement OOC.**

* * *

Rukia reprit rapidement ses habitudes, elle n'était pas partie longtemps après tout. A l'arrivée des deux sœurs, Yuzu lui sauta dans les bras comme si elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis des années et Karin se contenta de lui sourire avant d'aller manger un fruit en compagnie de son frère. Elle avait déjà totalement oublié la dispute précédente.  
Tous les deux étaient ensuite montés dans la chambre d'Ichigo et elle avait un peu rangé son placard. Elle passa ensuite beaucoup de temps devant le miroir et lui posa tout à coup la pire des questions.

\- Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma poitrine ? questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle se tenait de profil devant le miroir.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux puis partit se planquer sous sa couette.

\- Ichigo !  
\- La ferme ! Je ne veux pas que tu me poses des questions pareilles ! T'as bu ou quoi ?  
\- Mais non, rit-elle. Cependant, à ce que je vois, c'est facile de te faire rougir, paysan !  
\- Parce que tu le fais exprès, en plus ?! T'es complètement folle !  
\- Pas grave, je demanderai à Renji la prochaine fois que je le vois, il est moins coincé lui !  
\- Oi… T'as décidé de me mettre à l'épreuve ou quoi ?  
\- Qui sait ?

Il ne prit pas le risque de continuer cette conversation gênante, elle finirait gagnante à coup sûr.  
Le soir, Ichigo attendait que tout le monde soit couché et que la télévision soit libre, pour appeler Rukia qui était enfermée dans son placard.

\- Rukia ! J'ai un film à te montrer ! Viens, on va en bas.  
\- Quel film ? demanda celle-ci en ouvrant sa porte.  
\- Celui dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde et fila dans le salon avant de bondir sur le canapé. Il tendit le DVD à Rukia lorsque celle-ci arriva, et après l'avoir mis dans le lecteur, elle s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'Ichigo et riva son regard sur la télévision. Elle le posa d'ailleurs sur ses genoux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le câliner, au grand dam de celui-ci, qui y prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir. Ses hormones semblaient se réveiller chaque fois qu'elle posait la main sur lui. Il se força à ignorer les attentions de Rukia pour se focaliser sur le film.  
D'abord désintéressée par les gags grossiers, les yeux de la shinigami s'illuminèrent devant le regard du chat, héros du film. Avec ses grands yeux brillants, il était vraiment adorable.

\- Oh, je veux le même ! s'exclama-t-elle à la fin.  
\- Je savais que ça te plairait !  
\- Ça ne vaut pas Chappy quand même, ajouta-t-elle en y réfléchissant sérieusement.

Ichigo roula des yeux et sauta par terre, râlant qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle oublie Chappy de temps en temps.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je l'oublie ? Il est vraiment trop mignon !  
\- Moi aussi, je suis mignon, et t'en fais pas tout un plat !  
\- Non mais toi, t'es mignon sous cette forme !  
\- Merci, je vois que tu es pleine de tact, marmonna Ichigo en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il prit un biscuit après avoir réussi à ouvrir la boîte tout seul, comme un grand. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était fier de lui quand il réussissait à faire quelque chose de si simple habituellement. Rukia l'avait regardé faire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais, quand tu es… Ben quand tu es toi, tu fronces toujours les sourcils et tu fonces toujours la tête la première, sans réfléchir. Puis tu ne sais jamais dire les choses correctement ! Alors te voir sous cette forme, ça te rend attendrissant, fragile et on a qu'une envie, c'est de te protéger !  
\- Euh… C'est pas pareil quand je suis moi ?  
\- C'est différent !  
\- Tu es bizarre, Rukia !  
\- Oh t'es mal placé pour dire ça, Ichi-neko !  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! râla-t-il encore une fois.

Rukia le prit dans ses mains et posa un baiser sur sa tête.

\- C'est juste pour ça que j'aimerais rester sous cette forme, parfois, murmura-t-il.

Rukia rougit et fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, puis elle entra dans la chambre d'Ichigo et le déposa sur le lit avant d'aller dans la salle de bains.

\- Alors, un peu de lecture, ce soir ? dit-elle quand elle revint en brandissant un manga shojo devant elle.  
\- Non, merci.  
\- Fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Celui-là est génial, je te le promets !  
\- C'est un manga sportif ? questionna Ichigo.  
\- Non.  
\- Y'a des combats ?  
\- Non !  
\- Y'a des monstres ?  
\- Non plus !  
\- Des meurtres ?  
\- Non, mais quel genre d'horreurs tu lis ?!  
\- Que des trucs intéressants ! Alors j'ai pas envie de me taper encore une histoire à l'eau de rose !  
\- Qui sait, ça pourrait te donner des idées ! railla la shinigami en s'installant sur le lit.  
\- Rukia, ce petit jeu commence à m'agacer.  
\- Ah, tu n'es pas si idiot que ça, je commençais à me demander si tu voyais où je voulais en venir !  
\- Evidemment, je ne suis pas si stupide ! rumina Ichigo.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il s'était mis à neiger et il frissonna.

 _« Quelle plaie d'être à moitié chat !_ » pesta-t-il intérieurement.

Il laissa Rukia lire seule son manga cette fois. Quoique, il se déplaça à un moment pour voir ce qui la faisait rire, mais quand il vit pourquoi, il ne fit que rouler des yeux et retourna s'allonger. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se pelotonna sous la couette et serra le mini Ichigo contre elle.

\- Bonne nuit, Ichi-neko.  
\- Bonne nuit, la naine.

Rukia ne releva pas, elle laisserait passer cette fois-ci.

Le lendemain fut un jour banal : lycée, déjeuner sur le toit sous les moqueries de Rukia et d'Ishida, du mutisme de Sado et du regard plein d'envie d'Orihime. Ichigo avait finalement remarqué que son amie Inoue était jalouse de Rukia, mais il n'y pouvait rien et préférait faire semblant d'ignorer les sentiments de son amie. A la fin des cours, ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la clinique Kurosaki, ayant laissé leurs amis sur le chemin. Comme d'habitude, Ichigo se posa sur la table de la cuisine et entama une pomme.

\- Tu sais, je connais un manga qui parle de shinigamis, dit-il à Rukia qui se contentait de le regarder, pas du même genre que nous, ils ressemblent plus à des hollows. C'est une histoire assez sombre. Un shinigami s'ennuie dans son monde et décide d'aller s'amuser chez les humains. Et il adore les pommes, t'en veux pas une ?  
\- Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de shinigami qui mange des pommes ?! Je vois pas ce qui t'intrigue là-dedans, tout le monde mange des pommes !  
\- Mais lui, il se retrouve la tête à l'envers quand il est en manque de pommes !  
\- Encore un truc débile !

Elle détourna la tête et entendit Kon arriver.

\- Nee-saaaaannnn !

Le pauvre Kon fut accueilli par le pied de Rukia, qui l'ignora avant de reporter son regard sur Ichigo qui souriait à la vue de la peluche, toujours sous le pied de son amie.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sortir de la chambre, Kon ! lui dit-il.  
\- Mais y'a personne dans la maison, répondit ce dernier, sa voix un peu étouffée, vu qu'il avait la figure maintenue par terre par la shinigami.  
\- T'es dure avec lui, non ? questionna Ichigo en croquant de nouveau dans sa pomme.  
\- Tu préfères que je lui fasse un gros câlin ?  
\- Oh oui ! fit Kon d'une voix toujours étouffée.  
\- La ferme, Kon ! Je préfère que tu gardes tes caresses pour moi ! ajouta Ichigo, d'un ton joueur.

Ce qui eut le don de la faire rougir et elle écrasa encore plus son pied sur le pauvre Kon.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille chez Urahara pour savoir où il en est ? demanda-t-elle après avoir repris une couleur normale.  
\- Oui, bonne idée ! Avec un peu de chance, son remède est prêt et je pourrai lui botter les fesses dans la foulée ! dit-il en abandonnant les trois-quarts de sa pomme.

Ils se mirent aussitôt en route, Ichigo perché sur l'épaule de Rukia comme il en avait pris l'habitude, et il remarqua que la jeune femme mangeait la pomme qu'il avait laissée.

\- Tu sais que j'ai croqué dans cette pomme ?  
\- Et alors ? C'est pas comme si t'avais une grave maladie ! Et encore, je te rappelle que je suis une shinigami… Tu voulais la finir ?  
\- Non, juste te faire remarquer que tu mélanges ta salive avec la mienne !  
\- Et tu me dis ça parce que tu veux qu'on mélange nos salives d'une autre manière ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant l'épaule où il se trouvait.

Ichigo s'accrocha pour ne pas tomber et rougit.

\- Ne dis pas de choses embarrassantes, je ne pensais pas à ça !  
\- Bien sûr que tu y pensais !

Le shinigami remplaçant préféra ne pas répondre. En plus, ils arrivaient en vue de la boutique d'Urahara et il préféra se concentrer sur la raison de sa venue.

\- Dis Ichigo, reprit Rukia après une hésitation. Quel seraient tes regrets si tu devais rester sous cette forme pour toujours ?  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?!  
\- Je me le demande vu qu'on joue au chat et à la souris depuis quelques jours...

Ichigo sauta par terre et s'arrêta devant le magasin qui, curieusement, était ouvert.

\- Ben si je redeviens normal, je te le dirai. Et j'espère franchement que cette fois sera la bonne !

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et pénétra dans le magasin, pendant que Rukia restait pensive devant l'entrée. Elle se reprit pourtant et le suivit à l'intérieur.

\- Kurosaki-dono, Kuchiki-dono, les salua Tessai. Que nous vaut votre visite ?  
\- La même chose que la dernière fois ! s'exclama Ichigo. Où est le vieux ?  
\- C'est de moi que tu parles, Kurosaki-san ? répondit Urahara qui passait à ce moment-là. Je suis jeune pour un shinigami, tu sais !  
\- M'en fous, t'en es où ?!  
\- On dit « s'il te plaît » Urahara-san !

Ichigo croisa ses petits bras, ce type avait un sacré toupet alors que s'il était dans cette situation, c'était uniquement de sa faute.

\- Bon, je laisse passer pour cette fois, après tout, je suis fautif. J'allais justement appeler chez toi, le remède est prêt et il devrait fonctionner, normalement. Suivez-moi.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à son salon et alla chercher la potion. Ichigo marchait de long en large, bouillant d'impatience, jusqu'à ce que Rukia ne l'attrape et le serre contre elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Rukia ?!  
\- C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je peux faire ça, alors j'en profite, parce qu'après, tu vas redevenir ce grand idiot qui fronce toujours les sourcils !  
\- T'es pas croyable ! Et puis, je ne fronce pas toujours les sourcils ! Et je ne suis pas idiot non plus !

Rukia le reposa par terre en souriant et Urahara revint sur ces entrefaites.

\- Voilà, Kurosaki-san, bois et dans peu de temps, tu auras récupéré ton apparence.  
\- Dans peu de temps ?!  
\- Ne râle pas, c'est déjà bien que j'aie pu faire ce remède, parce que comme je le disais, ton métabolisme est bizarre à cause de ton reiatsu très élevé !  
\- Pas ma faute, bafouilla Ichigo avant de boire.

Il éprouva la même sensation de froid et de picotements de la gorge qui le firent tousser comme la première fois, puis ça s'arrêta comme c'était venu. Aucun changement apparent pour l'instant, mais ça devait être normal.

\- Dans combien de temps je serai redevenu moi ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Quelques minutes, quelques heures, je ne peux pas te donner de réponse exacte.

Rukia remarqua à ce moment-là, les cernes énormes qu'Urahara avait sous les yeux. Il avait dû travailler longtemps sans dormir.

\- Rentrez chez vous maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer !  
\- Je peux récupérer mon corps ?  
\- Je te le ramènerai demain matin, ou tu préfères que ce soit Kuchiki-san qui le porte jusque chez toi ?  
\- Très bien, j'attendrai demain, grommela Ichigo.

Ils quittèrent les lieux et rentrèrent en silence. L'impatience d'Ichigo ressortait de tout son être et ça agaçait Rukia qui le sentait.

\- Tu veux bien te détendre, paysan !  
\- C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai hâte !  
\- Quelle est la première chose que tu vas faire quand tu seras redevenu toi-même ?  
\- Aller botter les fesses d'Urahara ! répondit-il l'air conspirateur.  
\- C'est ça la première chose que tu vas faire ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu ne penses pas que tu peux passer l'éponge, si la potion fonctionne ?  
\- Hum… Je ne sais pas, tu passerais l'éponge, toi ?  
\- Oui !  
\- J'ai comme un gros doute.  
\- Tu devrais faire autre chose, avant, de toute façon.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil interrogateur et se redressa sur l'épaule de Rukia.

\- De quel genre ? demanda-t-il.

Elle rougit plus que de raison en cherchant comment répondre à cette question, mais elle sourit, de ce sourire rusé qu'elle pouvait avoir parfois.

\- Eh bien, tu devrais commencer par mélanger ta salive à la mienne !

Ichigo faillit tomber de son épaule. C'était à son tour de rougir maintenant.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de dire des choses embarrassantes !  
\- C'est toi qui m'as cherchée !  
\- Tsss… Tu perds rien pour attendre !

Arrivés chez lui, Ichigo s'empressa d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son père.

\- Je sais, je viens d'avoir Kisuke au téléphone.  
\- J'ai hâte, continua Ichigo.  
\- Je me doute bien !

Ichigo fut épuisant pendant toute la soirée et Rukia manqua de l'assommer à plusieurs reprises.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, Ichi-neko ! dit-elle en le balançant sur son lit. Dors, parce que tu me fatigues, tu sautes partout, c'est agaçant !  
\- Laisse-moi profiter de cette taille encore un peu !  
\- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas !  
\- Je ne dis que des conneries, tu sais bien ! répliqua Ichigo.  
\- Idiot de paysan ! dit-elle en allant se changer dans la salle de bain.

L'idiot ne se formalisa pas pour si peu et sauta à plusieurs reprises sur son lit. Il finit ensuite par s'allonger sur son oreiller et se calma peu à peu, en espérant que ça fonctionne vraiment cette fois. Rukia revint dans la pièce et s'allongea après l'avoir poussé, un manga dans la main.

\- Tu vas encore lire ces idioties ?  
\- Chut ! T'as qu'à dormir si ça ne te plaît pas !  
\- Parce que tu comptes dormir dans mon lit encore une fois ?  
\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle comme si ça coulait de source.

Ichigo l'observa quelques secondes, pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur son manga, puis il grimpa sûrement pour la dernière fois sur son épaule.

\- Si je reprends ma forme humaine pendant la nuit, t'as pas intérêt à me réveiller avec un coup de pied parce que c'est toi qui sera dans mes bras, cette fois ! dit-il après quelques minutes.  
\- Idiot… Pourquoi penses-tu que je veuille dormir dans ce lit ?  
\- T'es sérieuse là ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Si je ne te pousse pas, tu ne le feras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo se gratta la joue avec un doigt, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Ce qui l'avait arrêté jusqu'à présent, c'était qu'ils venaient de deux mondes différents. Après tout, elle était une shinigami et lui, un humain. Mais ils s'occuperaient de ce « détail » le jour venu.

\- Rukia… J'ai hâte de reprendre ma forme humaine…

Elle se contenta de lui sourire, puis il la regarda continuer son manga et ils passèrent un moment comme ça, Ichigo ricanant toujours de la niaiserie de ses lectures.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se retrouva comme il l'avait prédit, avec la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il caressa la joue de Rukia en souriant comme un bienheureux, puis il se leva tout à coup, et se tordit le cou à la recherche d'une queue qui dépasserait, mais rien. Il tâta ensuite ses cheveux d'où aucune oreille ne dépassait non plus. Rukia, qui s'était réveillée en sursaut quand il s'était levé, l'avait observé et rit doucement.

\- T'en fais pas, tu as l'air tout à fait normal, Ichi-neko !  
\- T'as plus de raisons de m'appeler comme ça ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

Il posa ses mains sur le lit et la fit se rallonger en approchant son visage du sien. Mais quand il allait enfin l'embrasser, son père fit irruption dans sa chambre en hurlant.

\- Ichigoooooooooo !

Celui-ci se redressa prestement et envoya un coup de pied à son père qui atterrit par terre.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ?! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter tes conneries ?!  
\- Ah mon fils est de retour ! répondit celui-ci, de fausses larmes inondant ses joues. Et en plus, il a une fille dans son lit ! Petit Ichigo deviendra grand !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Sors d'ici ! rougit Ichigo en sautant à terre.  
\- Ichi-nii ! l'appela ensuite Karin. Yuzu va être contente de te revoir !  
\- Ouais, faudrait que j'aille récupérer mon corps d'abord. Vous pouvez sortir, maintenant ?

Ichigo verrouilla la porte derrière eux et s'approcha de nouveau de Rukia.

\- Neeeee-saaaan ! entendirent-ils alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau sur le point de s'embrasser.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers le placard, l'énervement le gagnant.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne doit rien arriver, dit Rukia quand il relâcha son étreinte.  
\- Commence pas à douter, Rukia !

Il ouvrit la porte de son placard et saisit Kon avant qu'il ne lui fausse compagnie.

\- Dehors ! dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et le balançant loin dans le couloir. Franchement, y'a pas moyen d'avoir un peu de tranquillité dans cette maison !  
\- Tu ne lui avais pas dit de ne pas se balader dans la maison ? questionna Rukia en passant la tête par la porte pour voir où était Kon.  
\- Je m'en fous, qu'il aille où il veut tant qu'il nous fiche la paix ! lui répondit Ichigo en la ramenant bien vite à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Il la plaqua ensuite doucement sur la porte. Un peu hésitant quand même, il était maintenant anxieux qu'un autre taré ne vienne les déranger à nouveau. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord chaste, le baiser se fit plus fiévreux, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau bruit ne les fasse se séparer.

\- Qui que ce soit, je le tue !

Ce n'était pas Ichigo qui avait parlé, mais Rukia. Il rit discrètement et se tourna en même temps qu'elle vers la source du bruit.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je ne fais que rapporter ça, dit Urahara en passant le corps d'Ichigo par la fenêtre.

Il se prit tout à coup un violent coup de pied de ce dernier après qu'il ait déposé le corps sans vie sur le lit, et repassa brutalement par la fenêtre.

\- Mais bon sang ! Les portes, tu connais pas ?! s'exclama-t-il en fermant la fenêtre. En tous cas, ça fait un bien fou de le frapper ! ajouta-t-il content de cette petite vengeance.  
\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé faire, Ichi-neko ! sourit Rukia.

Ichigo la ramena vers lui et se pencha sur elle pour reprendre où ils en étaient restés. Plus personne ne viendrait les déranger, maintenant. Du moins, ils l'espéraient.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt. Review please ?**


End file.
